Chain of Love
by Lyla Angelica
Summary: Jongdae hanya seorang guru TK biasa menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol, seorang detektif polisi. Semuanya berjalan dengan indah. Sampai seseorang dari masa lalu hadir kembali ke dalam hidupnya dan mengacaukan semuanya. ChanChen Story.
1. Proposal

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Title: Chain of Love

Cast: Park Chanyeol & Kim Jongdae

Genre: Romance, Crime, Action

Summary: Jongdae hanya seorang guru TK biasa menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol, seorang detektif polisi. Semuanya berjalan dengan indah. Sampai seseorang dari masa lalu hadir kembali ke dalam hidupnya dan mengacaukan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menjalin hubungan denganmu."

"...kenapa...?"

"Aku...hanya menganggapmu sebagai seorang hyung...tidak lebih..."

"...tapi aku mencintaimu...lebih dari itu..."

"Maaf hyung...aku tidak bisa..."

Disaat itulah semua bermula. Persahabatan yang mereka jalin sejak kecil harus putus begitu saja karena salah satu dari mereka menyimpan perasaan yang tidak seharusnya. Pemuda yang baru saja menolak pernyataan cinta sahabatnya itu membalikkan badannya, dia berniat pergi. Namun sebelumnya dia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hyung, aku akan kembali ke Korea. Selamat tinggal."

Sementara pemuda yang satunya hanya bisa menatap kepergian orang yang dicintainya. Hatinya merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, dia mencintai pemuda itu, tapi pemuda itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai hyung. Cinta memang buta. Dia mencintai sahabatnya sendiri yang berusia lima tahun dibawahnya.

Tapi pemuda itu tidak akan menyerah, hanya karena dia ditolak bukan berarti cintanya kepada pemuda itu harus terhenti.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti... Kau akan menjadi milikku, apapun yang terjadi..."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Enam tahun kemudian...

"Ahra! Jangan terlalu tinggi, nanti jatuh."

Seorang anak kecil tertawa senang, dia menaiki sebatang pohon, tidak mempedulikan omelan seorang pemuda yang berkacak pinggang di bawah sana.

"Saem! Lihat aku!"

Pemuda itu menggembungkan pipinya, gadis kecil itu sangat liar dan sulit di atur. "Anak nakal." Gumamnya.

"Biarkan saja Dae." Sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di perutnya, pemuda itu memekik kaget.

"Yeollie! Kau datang!" Jongdae memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk kekasihnya, Chanyeol tertawa melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

"Kau sedang bertugas?" Tanya Jongdae saat melihat Chanyeol masih memakai jas lengkap.

"Iya, tapi tidak ada salahnya aku mengunjungi kekasihku sebentar kan?" Ucap Chanyeol, dia mengecup kening Jongdae dengan lembut. Sudah hampir seminggu mereka tidak melakukan skinship karena banyaknya tugas yang harus Chanyeol selesaikan. Jongdae tersenyum manis, dia menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Chanyeol Oppa! Tangkap aku!" Chanyeol melihat seorang gadis kecil yang akan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dari atas pohon, dengan sigap Chanyeol menangkapnya.

"Ahra, itu berbahaya." Ahra tertawa-tawa kecil, Chanyeol menurunkan gadis itu, Ahra langsung berlari ke arah teman-temannya.

"Anak kecil melakukan sesuatu untuk menarik perhatian orang disekitarnya, mereka membutuhkan kasih sayang." Ucap Jongdae, dia tersenyum manis melihat anak-anak yang bermain dengan riangnya.

"Sebenarnya aku akan memberikan ini padamu." Chanyeol mengambil secarik kertas dari sakunya dan memberikannya kepada Jongdae. Jongdae membaca brosur tersebut.

"Waspada penculikan anak di bawah umur. Apa mungkin ini kasus yang sedang kau tangani, Yeollie?"

"Iya, sudah ada tiga anak yang menjadi korban. Kau harus waspada, mereka mengincar anak-anak TK."

"Baiklah, aku akan lebih ketat lagi mengawasi mereka. Terimakasih Yeollie."

"Ya... Terkadang aku berfikir untuk apa kau yang repot?" Chanyeol memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Jongdae tersenyum manis, dia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di batang pohon.

"Tentu saja karena aku adalah guru mereka. Guru adalah orangtua kedua bagi seorang murid, mereka memiliki tanggung jawab yang sama seperti orangtua. Yaitu mendidik dan mengawasi muridnya." Jelas Jongdae. Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya dengan Jongdae, hingga Chanyeol memerangkap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya, mata tegas yang teduh menatap mata lembut yang indah.

"Karena itulah kau menjadi seorang guru TK?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya. Melihat senyuman anak-anak tidak berdosa membuatku sangat senang."

"Kalau melihat senyuman anak-anak kita?"

Jongdae tertawa kecil dan memukul dada Chanyeol, "Jangan gombal."

"Aku serius, bagaimana kalau melihat senyuman anak-anak kita? Bukankah itu lebih menyenangkan, hm?" Chanyeol mencolek dagu Jongdae.

"Menjauh dariku ." Jongdae menepis tangan Chanyeol, dia bukan membenci sentuhan Chanyeol, tapi dia mudah merasa geli.

"Jawab aku dulu tuan putri." Chanyeol masih gigih mengganggu kekasihnya bahkan sampai memeluknya seperti memeluk boneka beruang. Mereka terus bergurau sampai tidak sadar kalau murid TK sudah masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Aku harus masuk kelas. Lepaskan aku Yeollie." Jongdae mendorong kepala Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengan lehernya.

"Tapi aku masih ingin memelukmu Daeeee~" Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di pinggang Jongdae, bibirnya maju untuk mencium Jongdae, namun sebuah telapak tanganlah yang menghantam wajahnya.

"Jangan mesum. Banyak anak kecil disini." Ucap Jongdae datar.

"Jongdae ~ ayolah sayang, sekali saja, chuuu~" Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya lebih maju, membuat wajah tampannya terlihat konyol. Jongdae hanya tertawa melihat wajah kekasihnya. Dia kembali menutup mulut Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kalau aku tidak mengenalmu aku pasti sudah mengira kau akan memperkosa kekasihmu sendiri, Park." Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari Jongdae. Jongdae yang mengenal si pemilik suara mendorong tubuh Chanyeol secara refleks.

"Annyeong Suho hyung, lama tidak bertemu." Jongdae membungkukkan badannya. Jongdae begitu menghormati Suho karena dia adalah sosok yang berwibawa dan juga lebih tua.

"Jarang-jarang aku bisa melihatmu, Jongdae. Bagaimana kabar dongsaeng kesayangan hyung ini?" Suho memberikan angel smile andalannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Suho hyung."

"Baguslah, jaga kesehatan ne? Dan Chanyeol, aku rasa kau tadi bilang hanya sepuluh menit, tapi kenapa sampai hampir setengah jam?" Ucap Suho masih dengan senyumannya, tapi dengan aura yang berbeda saat berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Maaf hyung, aku lupa waktu jika sudah bersama Jongdae."

"Cepat selesaikan urusanmu, kita harus segera kembali ke markas." Ucap Suho, dia mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada Chanyeol. Menyuruhnya untuk segera melakukan sesuatu, Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku Yeollie?" Tanya Jongdae saat Suho sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Ingat besok hari apa?" Chanyeol malah bertanya balik.

"Hari rabu. Kenapa?" Jawab Jongdae polos.

"Jongdae..."

"Hehehe, iya aku ingat. Besok hari anniversary kita yang ke tiga tahun, kau ingin apa?" Jongdae memainkan jarinya di dasi Chanyeol, terlihat jelas bahwa dia gugup.

"Hmm..." Chanyeol pura-pura berpikir, "Belum terpikirkan, aku akan datang lagi ke sekolah, besok kau akan tahu apa yang aku inginkan." Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Jongdae untuk menatapnya.

"Untuk sekarang, aku ingin hadiah kecilku." Chanyeol tersenyum manis, dia menatap mata kekasihnya. Jongdae mengerti maksud Chanyeol, dia tertawa kecil kemudian menutup matanya.

Bibir keduanya bertemu dalam kecupan ringan, senyuman manis terpatri di wajah sepasang kekasih yang tengah kasmaran. Chanyeol menekan bibirnya sedikit kuat, tangannya melingkar posesif di pinggang Jongdae, selama seminggu tidak memeluk kekasihnya membuatnya sangat merindukan pelukan mereka. Chanyeol tidak pernah memaksa Jongdae untuk melakukan lebih dari ciuman ringan, dan Jongdae merasa sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, dia beralih mencium kening Jongdae. "Sampai jumpa besok..." Bisiknya.

"Um... Hati-hati..." Balas Jongdae. Chanyeol berjalan menjauhi Jongdae, dia berjalan dengan senyuman lebar ke mobil Suho yang sudah menunggunya. Sementara Jongdae masih berdiri di tempatnya semula, dia tersenyum sendiri saat jarinya menyentuh bibirnya yang masih terasa hangat.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Baekhyun ingin sekali menghantam kepala sahabatnya dengan berkas perkara setebal lima senti yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Park Chanyeol, aku bersumpah akan menghantam kepalamu jika kau tersenyum seperti itu lagi."

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan ucapan Baekhyun. Dia kembali tersenyum menatap kalender yang dilingkari pena merah di salah satu tanggalnya.

"Tidak terasa sudah tiga tahun aku menjalin hubungan dengannya."

Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah, dia kembali memelototi deretan huruf di lembaran-lembaran kertas.

"Baek, menurutmu dia akan suka dengan hadiahnya?" Chanyeol menatap kotak kecil di meja kerjanya, dia kembali tersenyum dreamy. Baekhyun yang melihatnya meringis jijik.

"Kurasa kau akan menakutinya dengan senyuman menjijikkan itu." Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan hinaan Baekhyun, dia kembali membayangkan wajah kekasihnya. Chanyeol tersenyum semakin lebar. Baekhyun yang kesal langsung melemparkan pensil tepat mengenai wajah sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak mencobanya. Tapi, apa kau siap?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku siap. Aku sudah membayangkan hal ini tiga tahun yang lalu." Chanyeol menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya. "Aku dan Jongdae...berdua..."

"Jangan mulai Park." Baekhyun menutup matanya, tangannya sudah gatal ingin melempar Chanyeol dengan benda ditangannya.

"Berdua...selamanya..."

Baekhyun benar-benar melemparnya kali ini.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hari ini adalah hari yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh Jongdae. Pagi tadi dia bangun dengan lebih segar dari biasanya, senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya. Sudah tiga tahun dia dan Chanyeol menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dia sudah merasakan pahit dan manis dalam perjalanan cinta mereka.

Dia sedikit nervous dengan permintaan Chanyeol setiap anniversary mereka. Yang pertama Chanyeol meminta ciuman pertama, yang kedua Chanyeol meminta Jongdae untuk bertemu keluarganya, sekarang dia sangat penasaran dengan permintaan ketiga. Jongdae tidak menginginkan hal lain selain bisa bersama Chanyeol selamanya.

Ting Tong

Jongdae baru saja mengeluarkan sepatunya dari rak saat bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Jongdae membuka pintunya, tapi dia tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Dia berpikir mungkin saja orang iseng. Jongdae hendak masuk kembali saat melihat sebuah rangkaian bunga mawar di lantai. Jongdae mengambilnya untuk memeriksa nama pengirimnya.

"Aaakh!" Jongdae terkejut dan menjatuhkan bunga tersebut ke lantai, tetesan darah mengalir dari telapak tangan kanannya yang tersayat, menetesi kelopak bunga berwarna merah. Jongdae terdiam dengan mata melotot, dia menatap rangkaian bunga yang melukainya. Di dalam batang bunga mawar tersebut, terdapat potongan-potongan silet yang diselipkan, ternoda oleh darahnya. Disamping rangkaian bunga terdapat sebuah kartu tergeletak bersama kelopak-kelopak mawar yang berguguran.

'Bunga mawar ini sangat indah. Lebih indah lagi jika darahmu menghiasinya.'

Jongdae buru-buru mengambil bunga itu secara hati-hati dengan tangan kirinya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah tidak lupa dengan kartu mengerikan tersebut. Jongdae membersihkan tangannya yang terluka dan membalutnya dengan perban. Dia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya bergetar hebat. Perasaan aneh menyerang hatinya.

"Jongdae Saem, kenapa melamun?" Jongdae tersadar dari lamumannya. Dia memikirkan hal yang mengganggunya tadi pagi. Perasaannya bercampur aduk, ini adalah hal yang pertama kalinya terjadi.

Saat ini dia sedang duduk diatas rumput hijau. Hari ini dia mengajak murid-muridnya untuk belajar mengenal alam di bukit belakang sekolah mereka.

"Tangan Saem kenapa?"

Jongdae melihat telapak tangannya sendiri yang berbalut perban. "Saem tidak apa-apa, Taehyung-ie. Hanya luka kecil." Sepertinya mereka baru menyadari bahwa tangan Jongdae memakai sesuatu.

"Apakah sakit?" Taehyung menatap khawatir tangan Jongdae, Jongdae hanya tersenyum tipis. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam mendekatinya. Anak itu memberikan sebatang bunga daisy kepada Jongdae. Jongdae menerimanya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ini untuk Saem Kookie?" Jongkook mengangguk, dia menunjuk tangan Jongdae yang luka, lalu meletakkan kedua tangan kecilnya di dada. "Supaya Saem cepat sembuh?" Jongkook mengangguk lagi. Jongdae tersenyum manis.

"Manis sekali, terimakasih banyak." Jongdae mengacak rambut hitam muridnya tersebut. Jongkook adalah salah satu muridnya yang berkebutuhan khusus, Jongkook tidak bisa bicara karena pita suaranya mengalami gangguan sejak lahir. Namun beruntung sekali teman-temannya yang lain tidak mengucilkan Jongkook karena disable.

"Saem, tolong ceritakan sesuatu untuk kami." Ahra berteriak dari belakang. Anak-anak yang lain menyetujui usul Ahra. Jongdae tersenyum, dia menyuruh mereka untuk duduk dihadapannya, mereka menurut dan duduk mengelilingi Saem mereka.

"Alkisah pada suatu desa kecil, ada seorang gadis kecil penjual bunga. Setiap hari dia pergi ke sebuah bukit untuk memetik bunga-bunga yang cantik. Bunga yang ia petik selalu ia jual ke seorang penjual bunga seharga sepuluh keping perak. Uangnya ia gunakan untuk menambah keuangan keluarganya yang miskin."

"Suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang terluka dan menangis. Gadis kecil itu mengobati lukanya dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya. Anak laki-laki itu sangat senang dan mereka menjadi sahabat. Setiap hari mereka bertemu di bukit, mereka tertawa bersama, bermain bersama, mereka semakin dekat."

"Namun suatu hari anak laki-laki itu tidak datang ke bukit, gadis itu tetap menunggunya hingga sore hari, namun anak laki-laki itu tetap tidak datang. Begitupun hari-hari berikutnya. Anak laki-laki itu tidak pernah datang lagi. Gadis kecil itu sangat sedih, namun dia tetap menunggu anak laki-laki itu dengan setia."

"Hingga tahun demi tahun berlalu. Gadis itu beranjak dewasa. Ia menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik jelita. Suatu hari di musim semi gadis itu datang lagi ke bukit, ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda tampan. Ternyata pemuda tampan tersebut adalah teman masa kecilnya. Pemuda itu adalah seorang bangsawan, dia sangat sibuk hingga tidak sempat menemui si gadis."

"Pemuda itu jatuh cinta pada si gadis sejak mereka bertemu untuk pertama kali. Pemuda melamar si gadis yang langsung diterima olehnya. Si pemuda membawa gadis itu ke rumahnya untuk di kenalkan kepada keluarganya. Mereka akhirnya menikah di musim gugur. Keluarga si gadis tidak hidup dalam kemiskinan lagi, mereka menjadi keluarga yang bahagia. Si gadis merasa sangat bahagia. Penantiannya selama beberapa tahun berbuah manis. Mereka hidup bahagia selamanya."

"YAAAY!" Anak-anak bersorak gembira setelah Jongdae selesai bercerita. Jongdae tertawa kecil melihat antusias mereka.

"Cerita yang menarik." Mereka menolehkan kepala ke arah samping. Seorang pemuda berdiri dengan senyuman lebar dan bertepuk tangan. Di sebelahnya ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang tertawa kecil.

"Anak-anak, sekarang waktunya pulang." Ucap wanita paruh baya tersebut. Murid-murid TK yang berjumlah 22 siswa bergegas berdiri. Jongdae menyuruh mereka untuk berbaris dengan rapi supaya Jongdae lebih mudah mengabsen mereka.

"Yoon Jeonghan...ok, lengkap. Baiklah semuanya, ayo kembali ke sekolah. Berbaris yang rapi, jangan saling mendahului ataupun mendorong." Jongdae menuntun mereka dengan sabar. Mereka cukup sulit untuk diam. Terutama Taehyung dan Jimin yang terus rebutan untuk memegang tangan Jongkook.

"Jongdae-ya, biar aku yang mengurus mereka. Chanyeol punya sesuatu yang ingin diucapkan padamu." , kepala sekolah tempatnya mengajar, tersenyum kecil padanya. Jongdae membungkukkan badannya, berterimakasih kepada wanita itu.

Setelah murid-murid cukup jauh berjalan di jalan setapak, sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya. Chanyeol meletakkan dagunya di pundak Jongdae. Jongdae menutup matanya, dia meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Chanyeol, menepuk-nepuknya.

"Aku merindukanmu Dae..." Bisik Chanyeol di telinga kekasihnya, Jongdae tertawa geli. Dia membalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Kita baru saja bertemu kemarin Yeollie." Jongdae mengelus pipi Chanyeol yang berisi. Dia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat pipi kekasihnya terdapat lebam. "Ini kenapa?"

"Oh, hanya luka kecil. Aku hanya sedikit beruntung Baekhyun tidak sedang memegang batu." Jawab Chanyeol saat mengingat penyebab lebam tersebut. "Lalu tanganmu sendiri kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol saat menyadari tangan kanan Jongdae berbalut perban.

"Aku tergores pecahan kaca pagi ini. Lukanya tidak besar, hanya goresan kecil." Jawab Jongdae, dia masih ragu untuk menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apakah sakit?" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kanan Jongdae dengan lembut, mata mereka saling bertemu. Jongdae bisa merasakan bahwa tatapan yang di berikan oleh Chanyeol adalah tatapan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Jongdae, sudah tiga tahun kita bersama. Hari ini aku sudah memantapkan hatiku. Aku memiliki satu permintaan untukmu." Chanyeol berlutut, dia menggenggam tangan kanan Jongdae. Jongdae merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang, hampir meloncat dari tempatnya.

"Kim Jongdae, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Jongdae menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Matanya panas, sebuah permintaan yang tidak ingin ditolaknya. Chanyeol tersenyum manis, matanya terpancar harapan.

"Maaf, aku..a..aku..." Jongdae tergagap, dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku belum bisa menjawabnya..." Jawab Jongdae, dia menundukkan kepalanya, malu untuk melihat mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum, dia mengerti dilema yang dihadapi Jongdae.

"Tidak masalah, aku akan menunggumu." Chanyeol mengeluarkan cincin dari dalam saku celananya, cincin itu sangat indah, sederhana dengan ukiran dipinggirnya, namun tetap menarik dengan batu sapphire yang menghiasinya. "Cincin ini diberikan oleh ibuku. Cincin ini di wariskan turun temurun di keluargaku."

Chanyeol menatap mata Jongdae. "Aku ingin kau menjaga cincin ini." Chanyeol meletakkan cincin itu di telapak tangan Jongdae yang terbuka, kemudian menutupnya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Saat kau siap, pakailah cincin ini dan datang padaku. Aku akan menunggu hingga hatimu siap."

Jongdae menatap cincin ditangannya, dia tersenyum manis. Kemudian menubruk kekasihnya hingga terbaring di rerumputan. "Terimakasih, ini adalah hadiah terindah." Ucapnya.

Chanyeol tertawa-tawa senang, dia balas memeluk tubuh Jongdae yang menimpanya. "Apapun untukmu sayang..." Chanyeol mencium kepala Jongdae. Mereka terdiam dengan posisi Jongdae yang memeluk Chanyeol di rumput. Biarlah langit sudah berubah menjadi jingga kemerahan yang indah. Mereka menikmati masa indah berdua di ladang bunga yang indah. Memejamkan mata mendengar detak jantung yang saling melengkapi.

To Be Continue...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter pertama yang cheesy -_-


	2. Kidnapped? That fast?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Title: Chain of Love

Cast: Park Chanyeol & Kim Jongdae

Genre: Romance, Crime, Action

Summary: Jongdae hanya seorang guru TK biasa menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol, seorang detektif polisi. Semuanya berjalan dengan indah. Sampai seseorang dari masa lalu hadir kembali ke dalam hidupnya dan mengacaukan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berlari, dia terlihat sangat ketakutan. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang, dua pasang langkah kaki mengejar di belakangnya. Gadis itu mempercepat langkah kakinya, dia berbelok ke arah kanan. Gadis itu semakin takut saat jalan yang diambilnya ternyata jalan buntu. Dia hendak berbalik, namun kedua orang yang mengejarnya sudah berada lima meter dibelakangnya. Gadis itu mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok. Dia mulai menangis.

"Jangan dekati aku!" Pekiknya.

Dua orang pria yang mengejarnya hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Jangan takut nona manis, ikut dengan kami baik-baik, maka kau tidak akan terluka." Ucap salah seorang pria dengan senyuman anehnya. Gadis itu menggeleng, airmata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

"Kumohon, jangan sakiti aku..." Mohon gadis itu, dia semakin ketakutan saat kedua pria itu semakin mendekat.

"Nona manis, jangan takut. Kami memintamu ikut secara baik-baik, atau kalau tidak-"

Bruk

Ucapan pria itu terpotong karena pria itu tiba-tiba terjatuh. Sebuah jarum suntik menancap di lehernya. Temannya terkejut setengah mati, dia berbalik dan menemukan seorang pria tinggi yang tersenyum lebar.

"Atau apa? Kalian berani menggunakan kekerasan kepada seorang wanita?" Ucap pria bertubuh tinggi itu. Sementara pria dihadapannya sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Sial-"

Buagh

Pria itu tersungkur di tanah, seseorang menendang kepalanya hingga pingsan. Seorang gadis -pelaku penendangan- melepas rambut palsunya. "Mudah sekali."

"Aktingmu semakin bagus, Noona." Amber menatap rekannya. Chanyeol memberikan dua jempol, Amber yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Misi sukses, cepat kirim anggota lain untuk mengangkut mereka." Ucap Amber melalui microphone yang terselip di kerah bajunya. "Chanyeol, kau bawa tasku kan?"

"Iya, aku taruh di mobil." Chanyeol menunjuk mobil yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Bagus." Amber berjalan ke arah mobil yang ditunjuk oleh Chanyeol. Amber masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutupnya untuk berganti pakaian. Sementara Chanyeol menyenderkan tubuhnya di kap mobil sambil memperhatikan anggota polisi lain yang sedang mengevakuasi pelaku yang berhasil mereka jebak.

"Hei Chan, aku dengar kau melamar Jongdae." Ucap Amber tiba-tiba dari dalam mobil. Mata Chanyeol membola, wajahnya memanas.

"Darimana Noona tahu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara pelan. Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa seluruh kepolisian mengenal Chanyeol sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Tidak jarang dia menjadi bahan godaan anggota kepolisian yang lain. Terimakasih kepada Baekhyun dan mulut embernya.

"Kau tahu," Amber tersenyum geli. "Kemarin Baekhyun berteriak di kantin, 'Chanyeol akan melamar kekasihnya hari ini, tolong doakan dia' dengan suara keras."

Dalam hati Chanyeol sudah berniat untuk memberikan foto blackmail pada sahabatnya yang satu itu. "Memang, tapi dia belum menjawabnya." Chanyeol menghela nafas lesu dan menatap langit malam, ada perasaan khawatir bahwa Jongdae akan menolaknya.

"Apa?!" Amber keluar dari dalam mobil belum memakai bajunya. "Apa dia menolakmu?!"

"Dia tidak bilang menolakku, hanya belum menjawabnya." Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Amber yang hanya memakai singlet tipis, "Astaga Noona! Pakai bajumu!" Ucap Chanyeol. "Ingat umurmu Noona, pantas saja kau belum punya pacar." Dia memperhatikan tubuh Amber, dia ingat ucapan ayahnya bahwa tubuh perempuan adalah seni yang terindah. Tapi baginya biasa saja. Mau ada perempuan telanjang di depannya sekalipun dia tidak akan tertarik.

Amber memutar bola matanya, dia memakai kemejanya. "Aku belum punya karena aku belum ingin." Dia merasakan tatapan Chanyeol ke tubuhnya. "Apa? Nafsu melihat tubuhku?"

Chanyeol meringis, "Nafsu? Biasa saja tuh..." Jongdae pasti lebih menarik. Pikirnya. Detik berikutnya dia memukul pipinya sendiri.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan! Tidak, tidak boleh mesum!" Chanyeol menggumam, dia menampar kecil kedua pipinya. Tiba-tiba saja dia membayangkan tubuh Jongdae, padahal melihatnya topless saja hanya sekali dua kali.

"Kau kenapa? Cepat masuk, kita harus kembali ke markas sekarang."

Suara Amber membangunkannya dari khayalan. Chanyeol buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai mengemudikannya kembali ke markas kepolisian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho membanting berkas yang dipegangnya. Tangannya memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sakit. Kasus ini ternyata lebih rumit dari yang dia duga.

"Human trafficking. Kasus ini lebih berat dari yang kita duga." Suho mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Sayang sekali pelaku yang kami tangkap kemarin hanya sebagai pencari korban." Amber membuka lembaran kertas yang berisi deretan huruf. Dari keterangan pelaku, mereka hanya bertugas untuk menculik korbannya dan membawa mereka ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan. Tempatnya selalu berbeda-beda setiap mereka membawa seseorang. "Berarti korban mereka bukan hanya anak kecil, tetapi orang dewasa sekalipun. Siapapun bisa menjadi sasaran."

Suho menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat cemas setelah mendengar ucapan Amber. "Kau mengkhawatirkan Jongdae?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja, apartemennya terlalu jauh dari sekolah, dia pulang sendiri, terkadang dia pulang malam, dia sering lewat jalan sepi, dia terlalu baik, bisa saja dia-"

"Iya, iya, iya, kami tahu itu." Suho memotong ucapan Chanyeol, saat panik mulutnya akan bergerak lebih cepat daripada otaknya. "Telepon saja dia dan suruh berhati-hati. Setelah itu kita harus segera menghadiri rapat." Chanyeol segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon kekasihnya.

"Saem, Jaehyo menggangguku terus.

"Aku tidak mengganggunya!"

"Jaehyo menarik rambutku!"

Jongdae berjongkok di hadapan kedua anak muridnya yang sedang bertengkar, "Jaehyo, kenapa kau mengganggu Soo-in?" Tanya Jongdae lembut kepada anak lelaki yang menunduk.

"Aku tidak mengganggunya Saem..." Ucap Jaehyo pelan.

"Lalu kenapa menarik rambut Soo-in?"

"Aku ingin melihat wajahnya, tapi poni Soo-in terlalu panjang, jadi tidak kelihatan." Wajah Jaehyo memerah saat mengatakannya. Jongdae tersenyum tipis, alasan Soo-in membiarkan poni menutup sebelah matanya adalah karena salah satu matanya buta, Soo-in membiarkannya karena tidak merasa terganggu. Jongdae melihat karet gelang tergeletak di atas meja, mungkin milik Taehyung ataupun Jimin yang sering membawa karet untuk menjahili temannya.

"Soo-in, sini sebentar." Panggil Jongdae, Soo-in menurut dan mendekati Jongdae, Jongdae mengepang rambut panjang Soo-in menjadi satu beserta poninya. Sekarang wajah Soo-in terlihat, Jaehyo tersenyum lebar karena dapat melihat wajah Soo-in dengan jelas. "Selesai, jangan bertengkar lagi, ya."

"Terimakasih Saem. Wah, Soo-in, wajahmu manis sekali."

Jongdae tersenyum manis melihat Soo-in yang terlihat senang dengan pujian Jaehyo. Jongdae sedang mengawasi murid-muridnya yang sedang menggambar, Jongdae merasa saku kemejanya bergetar. Diambilnya ponsel hitam dan melihat penyebab ponselnya bergetar. Dia tersenyum karena ternyata Chanyeol meneleponnya. Dia memilih untuk keluar dari kelas karena suara yang cukup ribut.

Taehyung menghentikan gerakannya untuk mewarnai pohon saat melihat Saemnya keluar dari kelas. "Jimin, lihat," Taehyung menyenggol bahu Jimin yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Jongdae Saem mendapat telepon dari Chanyeol Ahjussi lagi."

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Jimin.

"Soalnya Jongdae Saem tersenyum lebar. Sama seperti Seokjin hyung saat ditelepon Namjoon hyung."

"Tapi Yoongi hyung tidak pernah tersenyum saat menerima telepon."

"Memangnya siapa yang menelepon?"

"Hoseok hyung."

"Hm...mungkin karena mereka tidak pacaran."

"Pacaran itu apa?"

"Entah, kata Seokjin hyung pacaran itu seperti ayah dan ibu tapi tidak menikah."

"Maksudnya?"

Taehyung menggedikkan bahunya, dia tidak tahu arti pacaran, hyungnya tidak pernah mau menjawabnya dengan jelas saat ditanya. Taehyung menoleh ke samping saat ada seseorang yang menarik lengan bajunya. Jongkook menunjuk pensil warna berwarna hijau yang dipegang Taehyung.

"Jongkook mau pinjam?" Tanya Taehyung, Jongkook mengangguk, "Ini, silahkan." Taehyung memberikan pensil warna itu kepada Jongkook, Jongkook tersenyum sebagai tanda terimakasih.

"Sama-sama." Taehyung memberikan senyuman khasnya. "Boleh lihat Jongkook gambar apa?" Jongkook mengangguk dan memperlihatkan gambarnya kepada Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir Yeollie, aku tidak akan pulang terlalu malam."

'Benarkah? Tetapi bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang mencelakaimu di apartemen?'

"Gedung apartemen itu dijaga ketat, hanya yang tinggal di sana yang bisa masuk."

'Tapi...'

"Yeollie," Jongdae berucap dengan sabar, dia terbiasa dengan sikap overprotective Chanyeol, tetapi terkadang menyebalkan juga. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Tidak usah khawatir sayang..." Jongdae menambahkan embel-embel 'Sayang' yang biasa digunakannya saat membujuk Chanyeol.

Helaan nafas terdengar di ujung sana. 'Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik Dae. Akan aku hubungi lagi nanti, polisi pendek itu sudah mengomel sejak tadi.'

"Kau mengatai seniormu pendek?" Jongdae terkekeh pelan, "Kau bisa dicekik olehnya."

'Memangnya sampai? Sudah dulu ya, sampai jumpa.'

"Yeollie, tunggu."

'Hm?'

Jongdae menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Akumenyayangimu." Ucap Jongdae cepat dan langsung mematikan sambungan telepon. Wajahnya memanas. Dia merasa seperti kembali menjadi remaja disaat masa-masa cinta pertama. Jongdae memegang kalungnya, bandul kalung itu adalah cincin pemberian Chanyeol, dia takut cincinnya dicuri jika ditinggalkan di apartemen. Jongdae tersenyum manis melihat cincin yang begitu indah tersebut.

Sementara Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar suara kekasihnya yang masih malu untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat sederhana itu. Meski sudah tiga tahun mereka berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih, Jongdae masih saja malu seperti saat kencan pertama mereka. Hubungan mereka seperti masih seminggu pacaran, malu dan naif.

"Park Chanyeol! Sampai kapan kau mau tersenyum seperti idiot?! Kita sudah terlambat!"

Chanyeol berlari menyusul Suho yang yang berkacak pinggang seperti ibu guru yang suka menghukumnya saat masih sekolah dulu.

"Sampai kapan sifatmu itu hilang? Dari dulu hingga sekarang masih sama, tidak ada yang berubah." Omel Suho, Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Dia tidak ambil pusing dengan ocehan Suho. Setidaknya aku sudah laku, pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini agen Kai, hari ini dia dipindahtugaskan dari kepolisian Incheon."

Chanyeol menatap tajam sosok anggota baru yang akan menjadi rekannya. Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja?

"Chanyeol, kau kenal orang itu?" Baekhyun berbisik kepada Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dia adalah hoobae ku saat masih di akademi kepolisian, aku tidak suka padanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Dendam pribadi."

Seseorang bernama Kai membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan salam dengan senyuman manis. 'Cih, senyuman sok polos.' Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati. Chanyeol memiliki insting yang cukup kuat, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh pemuda berkulit tan tersebut. Orang lain berpikir bahwa senyuman Kai itu polos dan hangat, tapi kejadian lima tahun lalu membuatnya berpikir berbeda.

Dia ingat saat itu adalah hari dimana dia menolong seorang pemuda yang sedang dipojokkan oleh pemuda lain di sebuah gang sempit saat dia pulang dari minimarket lewat tengah malam. Entah apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu selarut ini, tetapi Chanyeol yang memiliki jiwa pahlawan yang cukup besar membantu pemuda yang ketakutan tersebut.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol berteriak lantang, kedua orang itu terkejut, namun pemuda yang dipojokkan lebih dulu tersadar dan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mendorong penyerangnya menjauh. Pemuda itu berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan bersembunyi di belakangnya. Chanyeol sempat melihat wajah kesal pemuda yang berniat buruk itu di bawah sinar bulan yang remang-remang, kemudian dia berbalik dan pergi menjauh.

"Terimakasih banyak, terimakasih banyak, saya sangat tertolong. Pria itu ingin memalak saya, beruntung sekali anda menolong saya, terimakasih banyak."

Keadaan memang cukup gelap, tapi Chanyeol tahu pemuda itu bukan ingin memalaknya, tapi lebih parah. Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah pemuda yang baru saja di selamatkannya, mungkin tidak lebih tua darinya dan juga, 'Manis' pikirnya.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang sekarang, ibuku sedang sakit dan aku harus memberikan obat ini secepatnya."

Chanyeol belum sempat membalasnya, namun pemuda itu sudah berlari lebih dulu. "Hei, tunggu! Siapa namamu?!" Teriak Chanyeol saat pemuda itu belum jauh. Tapi sepertinya pemuda itu tidak mendengarnya dan tetap berlari, Chanyeol mendesah kecewa. Hilang sudah kesempatan berkenalan dengan pemuda manis yang menarik.

Beberapa bulan kemudian dia mengenal pemuda yang ditolongnya adalah Jongdae saat keluarganya mengadakan pesta natal.

Beberapa minggu setelahnya dia mengenal pemuda yang berniat buruk pada Jongdae adalah Kai saat Kai masuk ke akademi sebagai hoobae nya.

"OI!"

Chanyeol tersentak kaget saat pundaknya di tepuk seseorang. Chanyeol menoleh ke samping dan melihat Baekhyun yang mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kau melamun?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Mung...kin..." Jawab Chanyeol tidak yakin. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol yang sedang melamun tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dunia sekitarnya.

"Rapat sudah selesai, kita dipanggil oleh kepala polisi." Sebagai sahabat yang -baik-tapi-nyebelin- Baekhyun memberitahukan informasi kepada Chanyeol.

"Oh, iya. Terimakasih." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun sempat bingung dengan kelakuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menduga Chanyeol sedang banyak pikiran sehingga dia jadi pendiam. Mereka berjalan beriringan ke ruang kepala, Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang sepertinya dia lupakan.

"Tadi Suho hyung bilang apa ya? Mmm..." Baekhyun berusaha mengingat-ingat. Chanyeol tidak memperdulikannya, otaknya berjalan lambat dengan pikiran yang menumpuk setinggi cucian di rumahnya.

"Oh, aku ingat! Kai akan bertugas bersama kita."

Chanyeol berhenti berjalan, matanya melotot horor. Dia dan Kai? Tugas bersama? Tugas bersama orang yang di bencinya?

Otak Chanyeol macet seketika.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Nyanyian merdu terdengar di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang tertata rapi. Suara merdu tersebut berasal dari penghuni apartemen, seorang diri di dapur menyiapkan makan malam. Meski hanya telur dadar dan segelas susu cokelat, setidaknya cukup untuk mengisi perutnya.

Suara dering ponsel menghentikan kegiatan lelaki itu, dia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja makan. Dia tersenyum melihat nama seseorang yang meneleponnya.

'Dae-ie~aku kangen'

Jongdae tertawa mendengar sapaan Chanyeol begitu mengangkat telepon. "Ada apa? Sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Jongdae. Jongdae mengapit ponselnya di antara telinga dan bahunya, sementara kedua tangannya membawa telur dadar dan minumannya ke depan televisi.

'Tidak ada sih, tapi aku hanya sedang kesal saja.'

"Kesal kenapa?" Jongdae menghidupkan televisi, dia mengaktifkan mode loudspeaker dan meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Jongdae memakan makan malamnya sambil menonton televisi, plus mendengar aduan kekasihnya.

'Ada anak baru dan dia di tugaskan bersamaku, tapi aku tidak suka padanya. Dia adalah hoobae ku dulu sewaktu di akademi, dia suka mencari perhatian, senyumnya sok ramah, tapi aku tahu dia sebenarnya anak berandalan, bla, bla, bla...'

Jongdae terbiasa mendengarkan ocehan Chanyeol hampir setiap hari. Chanyeol begitu terbuka padanya, setiap ada masalah dia selalu mengadukannya pada Jongdae, meski hanya masalah sepele sekalipun. Jongdae tahu, Chanyeol hanya mencari alasan supaya bisa mengobrol dengannya, bahkan saat dia sedang tugas mengintai.

Ting Tong

Jongdae menoleh ke arah pintu, ada seseorang yang membunyikan bel di saat seperti ini. "Yeollie, ada tamu yang datang, aku tinggal dulu."

'Oh? Tumben sekali ada tamu, biasanya hanya aku atau pemilik apartemen.' Jongdae meletakkan piringnya dan berjalan ke pintu, mengabaikan komentar Chanyeol. Saat membuka pintu sedikit, ada seorang kurir pengantar barang yang berdiri di depan pintu. Jongdae membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

"Apakah anda Kim Jongdae?" Tanya kurir itu, topinya dibenamkan ke wajah hingga wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Iya, saya sendiri."

"Ada barang yang di kirimkan oleh Park Chanyeol."

DEG

Perasaan buruk menghinggapi, ada yang salah dengan kurir ini. Kurir itu menyodorkan sebuah kotak, tapi Jongdae tidak mengambilnya. Dia mundur perlahan. Kurir itu terdiam melihat Jongdae, namun kemudian bibirnya menyeringai. Secepat kilat Jongdae menutup pintu apartemennya, tapi lelaki itu lebih cepat menahan pintunya.

"Yah! Siapa kau!? Apa maumu!?" Jongdae berteriak kepada kurir itu. Dia berusaha mendorong pintu apartemennya supaya tertutup sekuat tenaga.

Kurir itu membuka topinya, "Hai Jongdae, lama tidak bertemu."

Jongdae terpaku melihat wajahnya, waktu seakan berhenti. Orang misterius itu melihat keadaan Jongdae yang terdiam menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mendorong pintu hingga terbuka. Jongdae memekik saat tubuhnya terlempar ke belakang. Sekarang orang itu sudah masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan senyuman sinis tersungging di bibirnya.

Jongdae hampir menangis, orang yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah seseorang yang dirindukannya, namun juga seseorang yang tidak ingin ditemuinya. Orang itu telah berubah, Jongdae hampir tidak mengenalinya lagi.

"Jongdae-ya, aku merindukanmu. Sudah enam tahun berlalu, apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Tanya orang itu dengan suara yang dibuat-buat sedih.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Jongdae takut-takut, "Darimana kau tahu rumahku?"

"Aku lebih tua darimu Jongdae, panggil aku hyung." Ucap lelaki itu, namun dia terdiam saat mendengar suara telepon yang masih menyala.

'Jongdae? Ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak?'

Jongdae berlari ke arah ponselnya, namun seseorang lebih cepat menjegalnya dan mendorongnya ke lantai. Udara seakan terhempas keluar dari paru-parunya saat dadanya menghantam keramik keras. Belum sempat dia bernafas, seseorang membalik tubuhnya dan menindihnya, mulutnya di bungkam.

'Jongdae! Jawab aku! Ada apa?! Suara apa itu?!'

Jongdae berusaha melepaskan tangan yang membungkam mulutnya. Dia melihat orang itu mengambil ponselnya, tersenyum sinis melihat nama penelpon. Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Jongdae! Jawab aku!'

"Dia tidak akan bisa menjawabmu."

'...Siapa kau?'

"Well, Park Chanyeol..." Orang itu menatap Jongdae yang sudah mengeluarkan airmatanya. Jongdae semakin keras berusaha untuk membebaskan dirinya.

"Mungkin kau akan kehilangan kekasihmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cliff Hanger! Yay! #plakk


	3. I Want To Go Home

Chain of Love

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Title: Chain of Love

Cast: Park Chanyeol & Kim Jongdae

Genre: Romance, Crime, Action

Summary: Jongdae hanya seorang guru TK biasa menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol, seorang detektif polisi. Semuanya berjalan dengan indah. Sampai seseorang dari masa lalu hadir kembali ke dalam hidupnya dan mengacaukan semuanya.

WARNING! Banyak flashback, kenangan si Chan dan Chen :3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat kecil, Chanyeol adalah anak yang nakal. Dia memanjat pohon yang tinggi padahal sudah dilarang. Dia tidak memperhatikan tempatnya berpijak hingga terpeleset dan jatuh. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, jantungnya seakan terhempas keluar dari tempatnya. Chanyeol ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa, dadanya sesak, nafasnya terputus-putus, dia hanya bisa terdiam.

Dan saat ini dia merasakan hal yang sama. Melihat apartemen kekasihnya yang kacau, Chanyeol ingin menangis, tapi tidak bisa. Baekhyun yang berdiri di pintu melotot horor, dia tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya. Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya, dia mulai memanggil-manggil nama Jongdae.

"Jongdae! Kau dimana?!" Chanyeol memasuki kamar Jongdae yang terbuka, kamarnya juga tidak jauh berbeda, berantakan dan kacau.

"Jongdae! Jawab aku!" Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mandi, kosong.

"Jongdae! Kumohon!" Chanyeol memeriksa dapur, sedikit berantakan, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Jongdae.

"JONGDAE!"

Chanyeol terjatuh dalam posisi berlutut. Airmata tumpah tanpa bisa di tahan lagi. "Aku terlambat..." Bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya merasa kasihan. Dia sedih melihat sahabatnya yang down. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak sengaja menginjak sesuatu seperti pecahan kaca. Saat melihat ke bawah, ada sebuah gelang yang terputus, gelang perak dengan sebuah bandul berbentuk merpati. Baekhyun menghela nafas, dia mengambil gelang itu, gelang milik Jongdae. "Chan, kau tidak bisa diam saja."

Chanyeol terdiam, dia menatap lantai kayu. Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan menepuk pundaknya, "Aku akan membantumu." Baekhyun meletakkan gelang itu dihadapan Chanyeol. Kemudian Baekhyun menjauh dari Chanyeol dan menelepon seseorang. "Hyung, aku punya kabar buruk."

Chanyeol menatap gelang perak milik Jongdae. Chanyeol menyentuh gelang perak yang sudah terputus karena ditarik paksa. Hadiah pertama yang dia berikan kepada Jongdae.

"Jongdae..."

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bergerak tidak nyaman. Tangannya berkeringat dingin, dia agak gugup. Hari ini adalah kencan ketiga mereka, tidak terasa sudah enam bulan lebih mereka menjalin hubungan. Mereka jarang bertemu karena Chanyeol akan menjadi seorang polisi, dia bahkan sering diejek kakaknya karena ia tidak pernah membawa kekasihnya ke rumah.

"Chanyeollie!" Seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat Jongdae berlari mendekatinya. Chanyeol membuka lengannya lebar-lebar, Jongdae langsung menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, aku rindu padamu!"

"Aku juga merindukanmu Jongdae, maaf aku jarang menemuimu." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, mereka terdiam dengan posisi yang sama, enggan melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Hingga Jongdae akhirnya sadar bahwa mereka berada di pinggir jalan, menjadi tontonan gratis. Jongdae mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, Chanyeol terlihat bingung dengan kelakuan Jongdae.

"Kita jadi tontonan." Bisik Jongdae, Chanyeol akhirnya sadar dan menggaruk tengkuknya. Dia tersenyum malu, apalagi ada gerombolan anak muda yang tertawa-tawa kecil melihat mereka.

"Ayo, kita ke taman saja." Chanyeol meraih tangan Jongdae dan menuntunnya ke arah taman. Chanyeol memilih tempat yang cukup tenang dari keramaian. Dia mengajak Jongdae untuk duduk di bangku taman, dia bisa dengan bebas memeluk kekasihnya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu..."

Jongdae tertawa pelan, dia sangat menikmati momen ini. Chanyeol merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Ini untukmu Jongdae..." Chanyeol meraih tangan Jongdae dan memasang gelang yang sudah dia persiapkan.

"Ge-gelangnya indah sekali." Jongdae memperhatikan gelang dari Chanyeol, sebuah gelang perak sederhana yang bagus, cocok digunakan sehari-hari maupun acara formal, juga sepasang merpati putih sebagai penghiasnya. "Terimakasih Chanyeol, ini hadiah yang indah. Aku akan menjaganya. Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu." Jongdae merogoh kantong jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gelang, dia memakaikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Ini keren sekali!" Chanyeol memperhatikan gelang yang terpasang di tangannya, sebuah gelang perak berbentuk anyaman yang terlihat keren dan menarik. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat hadiah kecil dari kekasihnya, dia menarik tubuh Jongdae untuk mendekat dan memeluknya.

.

.

.

.

Kenangan manis berputar di kepalanya, diambilnya gelang perak yang terputus dan kehilangan satu merpatinya. Chanyeol menggenggam erat gelang tangan milik Jongdae.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Tunggu aku, Jongdae."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda terbaring di sebuah kasur dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Pakaiannya sedikit berantakan, dia terlihat kelelahan seperti sehabis berkelahi. Di sebelahnya ada seseorang yang duduk di kasur, orang itu menatap pemuda yang sedang tertidur dengan intens, menyimpan wajah manis pemuda itu dalam memorinya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Jongdae... Kau sudah dewasa." Orang itu mengelus rambut hitam Jongdae, membuat si pemilik merasa tidak nyaman. Perlahan Jongdae membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah tampan seseorang yang cukup familiar, dia merasa bingung.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Pria tampan itu tersenyum manis, Jongdae membelalakkan matanya saat dia sadar akan sesuatu. Jongdae langsung mendorong pria itu, dia menjauhkan dirinya hingga ke sudut kasur. Jongdae ingat bahwa pria itu menculiknya, Jongdae menatap pria itu seakan-akan melihat hantu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Luhan?!" Jongdae berteriak tidak percaya.

Pria itu, Luhan, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Wajahnya datar dan dingin. "Kenapa katamu?"

Luhan menatap Jongdae dengan tajam. Tatapannya membuat Jongdae merinding, tapi dia tidak menunjukkannya, dia balas menatap Luhan. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, kemudian Luhan menyunggingkan senyum miring. Kening Jongdae berkerut melihat senyuman Luhan, pria dihadapannya ini sudah kehilangan kewarasannya, tidak dipungkiri bahwa Jongdae merasa takut dengan Luhan.

"Kau tidak berubah." Desis Luhan berbahaya, dia berbalik membelakangi Jongdae dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "Kau akan tinggal disini untuk sementara. Jangan coba-coba untuk kabur." Luhan membuka pintu tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" Jongdae melompat turun dari kasur untuk mengejar Luhan yang akan menutup pintu. "Tunggu! Kau tidak bisa mengurungku disi-AAKH!" Jongdae terjatuh saat ada sesuatu yang menarik kaki kanannya. Mata Jongdae membulat saat melihat rantai panjang mengikat pergelangan kakinya dan terhubung ke lantai dekat kaki kasur. Jongdae berusaha sebisanya untuk mengintip dari jendela kecil yang berada di pintu. Diluar cukup gelap, tapi Jongdae bisa melihat ada beberapa pintu di kanan kiri, dia bisa menebak kamar ini berada paling ujung. Apa mungkin tempat ini adalah penjara?

"Luhan...benar-benar...ingin...mengurungku disini...?" Ucap Jongdae tidak percaya, ditatapnya rantai besi yang mengikatnya. Jongdae menarik rantai itu sekuat mungkin, namun rantai besi itu sangat kuat menempel di lantai. Jongdae terus berusaha menarik rantai itu supaya lepas, atau berusaha melepaskan borgol yang mengikat kakinya, namun sia-sia. Rantai itu tidak mau lepas, Jongdae jatuh terduduk, tangannya lecet karena menarik rantai yang kasar.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Bisik Jongdae, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, memikirkan cara untuk lolos dari tempat ini. Tangan kiri Jongdae merasakan sesuatu yang dingin seperti serpihan logam, saat diambilnya dan diperhatikan baik-baik di tengah cahaya minim, itu adalah bandul merpati. Bandul dari gelang yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Pasti terselip di pakaianku saat Luhan menarik gelangnya." Jongdae menggenggam perak kecil itu dan didekatkan ke dadanya. Tanpa sadar airmata menetes ke lantai berdebu. Jongdae menyenderkan kepalanya ke ranjang dan menutup matanya.

"Chanyeol..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Kenapa kau tidak mencintaiku Jongdae?! Kenapa?!'

.

.

'Percaya padaku.'

.

.

'Jongdae!'

.

.

'Aku merindukanmu.'

.

.

'Hentikan kegilaan ini Luhan!'

.

.

'Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh memilikimu.'

.

.

'TIDAK!'

.

.

DOR

Jongdae membuka matanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, perasaan khawatir mulai menghinggapi. 'Apa itu tadi? Rasanya seperti nyata.' Jongdae memegang lehernya yang sakit, dia tertidur dalam posisi yang tidak nyaman.

"Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri disini." Jongdae berdiri dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kamar ini hanya memiliki satu ranjang, sebuah meja dan kursi, sebuah lampu yang redup juga ventilasi udara. Jongdae mengambil kursi dan menggunakannya sebagai pijakan untuk melihat keluar dari ventilasi yang tinggi. Tanah terlihat sangat dekat dari sini, dikelilingi oleh semak belukar yang lebat, sepertinya penjara ini ada di bawah tanah.

Cklek

Jongdae melompat turun dari kursi saat mendengar suara seseorang yang memutar kunci. Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang menggunakan syal di depan pintu. Wajah pria itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, auranya sangat mengintimidasi, dia berjalan mendekati Jongdae yang mundur hingga menabrak dinding. Jongdae berkeringat dingin saat pria itu berada tepat di hadapannya.

"U-umm..."

Pria itu menatap Jongdae, namun pria itu tidak berkata apapun. Dia berjongkok secara tiba-tiba dan membuka borgol di kaki Jongdae. Tanpa bicara dia menarik tangan Jongdae dan membawanya keluar dari kamar penjara itu. Jongdae meringis karena genggaman pria itu sangat kuat hingga membuat pergelangan tangannya sakit.

Mereka menaiki tangga dan berbelok ke kanan, Jongdae memperhatikan lukisan yang terpasang di dinding. Lukisan-lukisan itu terlihat suram dan kelam. Jongdae berusaha menyeimbangkan langkah kakinya dengan langkah lebar pria yang menariknya. Lorong ini terasa panjang dan tidak berujung, Jongdae menatap pria asing itu, dia tinggi, bahkan lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol, wajahnya memang tampan, tetapi Jongdae lebih suka melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sering tersenyum. Tuh, kan. Ingat Chanyeol lagi.

"Hei, kalau boleh tanya, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Jongdae. Pria itu hanya menatapnya sekilas, kemudian menatap ke depan lagi. Jongdae mengangkat satu alisnya, mungkin dia tidak bisa bicara. Pikirnya.

Mereka sampai di ujung lorong, Jongdae memasuki ruangan yang luas, seperti ruang utama sebuah mansion besar, sebuah chandelier besar tergantung di langit-langit, tangga melingkar di tengah ruangan dilapisi karpet merah. Pria itu menariknya ke arah tangga, Jongdae hampir terjatuh karena langkah pria itu terlalu cepat baginya.

"Kris ge!"

Jongdae menabrak punggung pria dihadapannya yang berhenti tiba-tiba. Pria yang dia tebak bernama Kris menoleh ke bawah. Jongdae melihat seorang pria tampan berkacamata di lantai bawah.

"Anak ini yang dimaksud oleh Luhan?" Tanya pria itu. Kris hanya mengangguk, tangannya belum lepas dari pergelangan tangan Jongdae, seakan-akan takut Jongdae akan kabur jika dilepaskan. Pria berkacamata menaiki tangga dan mendekati Jongdae. Sementara Jongdae hanya bisa terdiam, pria itu berbicara dalam bahasa Cina, Jongdae tidak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan. Jongdae hanya pernah tinggal di Jepang selama hampir tiga tahun, dia hanya menguasai bahasa Jepang.

"Hmm..." Pria itu menatap Jongdae dari kepala hingga kaki. Jongdae merasa risih dengan tatapannya. Kemudian pria itu tersenyum tipis, lesung pipinya terbentuk dengan manis, namun Jongdae tidak melihat hal yang manis di balik senyuman itu.

"Kau mau membawanya ke kamar kosong itu?" Pria itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kris yang membalasnya dengan anggukan. "Aku akan menyuruh pelayan untuk mengantarkan makan malam."

Kris mengangguk lagi, kemudian dia kembali menaiki tangga sambil menarik Jongdae. Pria berkacamata itu menatap Jongdae hingga hilang dari pandangannya.

"Anak malang..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Chanyeol, apakah menjadi seorang polisi itu melelahkan?'

'Memang melelahkan, tetapi aku senang dengan pekerjaanku.'

Jongdae menatap sepatunya, dia duduk berdua dengan Chanyeol di salah satu bangku taman, tempat mereka biasa untuk kencan. Dia melirik Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan tangan kanannya.

'Chan, kalau aku dalam masalah, kau mau membantuku?'

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya mengamati tangan Jongdae dan menatap kekasihnya. 'Tentu saja, memangnya ada apa? Kau sedang ada masalah?' Chanyeol mengelus rambut hitam Jongdae, membelainya dengan lembut, jarang-jarang dia bisa melakukan ini.

'Tidak sih... Tapi kalau aku sedang dalam masalah, kau akan tetap berada di sampingku, kan?'

'Tentu saja sayang. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu.' Chanyeol menarik Jongdae ke pelukannya, Jongdae tersenyum, untuk sekali ini biarkan dia egois.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya karena kaget mendengar suara nyaring. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya yang lelah dengan satu tangan, dia mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi dengan tangan satunya. Dia menatap nomor orang yang meneleponnya.

"Ne, eomma?" Tanya Chanyeol lemas.

"Belum, eomma. Entahlah eomma, aku juga bingung mau bagaimana lagi." Chanyeol menutup matanya, dia kurang tidur, telat makan, hampir tidak pulang ke rumah, karena dia sangat khawatir kepada kekasihnya yang masih menghilang selama 24 jam. Bahkan saat ini dia ketiduran di kantor.

"Ne, eomma. Akan aku kabari lagi nanti. Doakan supaya dia tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol menutup teleponnya, dia mendesah lelah. Sudah lewat pukul enam pagi, ada rapat satu jam lagi, dia sangat lelah, mengantuk, ingin istirahat. Tapi dia tidak akan tenang jika tidak mengetahui keadaan kekasihnya.

"Jongdae...aku harap kau bersabar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae menatap kosong meja berisi makanan yang mewah. Sejak kemarin dia belum makan apapun, dia memang lapar, tapi dia tidak selera. Lelaki bernama Kris itu menguncinya di kamar besar yang hanya terdapat kasur, lemari dan meja juga kamar mandi. Semalaman dia tidak tidur, sibuk memikirkan keadaan keluarganya, murid-muridnya, juga Chanyeol. Jongdae menyentuh cincin yang tergantung di lehernya, dia sangat merindukan Chanyeol. Sangat sangat rindu sampai rasanya sakit.

'Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu.'

Ucapan Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berdengung di telinganya. Jongdae tersenyum, dia percaya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pasti akan menolongnya. Chanyeol selalu berada di sampingnya.

Klik

Jongdae mendengar suara kunci yang dibuka, buru-buru disembunyikannya cincin itu di balik bajunya. Pintu itu terbuka perlahan, Jongdae menatap tidak percaya seseorang yang berdiri di sana.

"Selamat pagi, Jongdae sayang!" Luhan berucap ceria, senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang masih terlihat muda di usia mendekati kepala tiga. Jongdae menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dia tidak ingin melihat wajah orang yang menculiknya.

"Kau belum memakan sarapanmu? Ingin ku suapi?" Luhan mengambil piring yang berada di atas meja dan duduk di samping Jongdae. Seakan-akan dia adalah kekasihnya, bukan seseorang yang menculiknya.

"Buka mulutmu, aaaa~"

Jongdae tetap menutup mulutnya, dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Luhan terdiam melihat perilaku Jongdae, senyuman menghilang dari wajahnya. Luhan menghela nafas, dia menatap wajah Jongdae.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, dia bahkan tidak sadar akan apa yang terjadi. Jongdae bahkan tidak sempat mencerna suara piring yang pecah, dirinya sudah terbaring di atas kasur, kedua tangannya ditahan disamping kepalanya, Luhan menindih tubuhnya. Jongdae berkeringat dingin, tatapan Luhan gelap, tajam, dan sangat berbeda dengan tatapan yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Luhan...hyung...?" Jongdae berbisik takut, ini bukan Luhan yang dulu dikenalnya, ini adalah Luhan yang lain.

"Kenapa..." Luhan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di pergelangan tangan Jongdae, "Kenapa kau menolakku...?" Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya, sangat dekat hingga Jongdae bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya. Jongdae terpaku dengan tatapan Luhan yang seakan menghipnotisnya. Luhan semakin mendekat, dia terus menatap lelaki yang berada di bawahnya.

"Jongdae..." Luhan membuka sedikit bibirnya, kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan.

Jongdae menatap mata cokelat yang jernih, mata yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang-

'Jongdae-ie.'

Jongdae tersentak kaget, dia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Luhan yang melihat reaksi Jongdae memicingkan matanya, kemudian melepaskan tangan Jongdae dan berdiri dari posisinya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun Luhan berjalan keluar dari kamar yang ditempati Jongdae dan menguncinya. Meninggalkan Jongdae terduduk seorang diri di dalam kamar.

"Chanyeollie..." Jongdae menggenggam cincin pemberian Chanyeol dengan erat. "Maaf, aku hampir saja membiarkannya menciumku..." Jongdae menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur, dia menatap langit-langit berwarna biru. Biru adalah salah satu warna kesukaannya, tetapi biru yang ada yang ada disini terlihat suram, penuh dengan kesendirian, dia tidak suka disini.

"Aku ingin pulang..."

Jongdae menutup matanya dan memiringkan tubuhnya, airmata kembali mengalir tanpa bisa di tahan.

"Chanyeol..."

Sementara itu Jongdae tidak tahu, bahwa dibalik pintu yang tertutup rapat seseorang berdiri disana. Seseorang yang sedari tadi mendengar setiap ucapan Jongdae.

"Jongdae..." Bisik Luhan, tangannya mengepal erat. "Kalau dengan menyingkirkan orang itu aku bisa mendapatkanmu..."

.

.

.

.

"Maka aku akan melakukannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hmm...lumayan...

Lumayan ancur... ToT


	4. Clue

Chain of Love

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Title: Chain of Love

Cast: Park Chanyeol & Kim Jongdae

Genre: Romance, Crime, Action

Summary: Jongdae hanya seorang guru TK biasa menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol, seorang detektif polisi. Semuanya berjalan dengan indah. Sampai seseorang dari masa lalu hadir kembali ke dalam hidupnya dan mengacaukan semuanya.

WARNING! Banyak flashback, kenangan si Chan dan Chen :3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan perlahan sambil terus memperhatikan setiap sudut apartemen Jongdae. Dia mengamati dengan cermat, mencatat setiap hal yang mencurigakan. Chanyeol cukup sering mampir ke apartemen Jongdae, dia mengingat dengan baik letak-letak benda yang ada didalamnya.

"Chanyeol, kenapa ada vas bunga di atas lemari?"

Chanyeol melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang berdiri di dekat lemari kaca yang sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya. Di dekat kakinya terdapat sebuah vas bunga buatan yang pecah.

"Jongdae yang meletakkannya disana, dia bilang kehabisan tempat." Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, dia melihat isi lemari kaca yang terlihat agak berantakan. Mungkin terdorong saat Jongdae berusaha melawan. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa seperti di timpa batu besar, Jongdae pasti ketakutan dan berusaha mati-matian melawan, sialnya dia terlambat datang.

Chanyeol menghela nafas perlahan, dia menyentuh kaca yang menutupi lemari, matanya menangkap foto seorang pemuda berkacamata mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah atas tersenyum malu, di sebelahnya seorang pemuda dengan seragam yang sama dan berpipi chubby tersenyum lebar menampakkan gummy smile. Dia ingat foto ini, sebulan yang lalu Jongdae mengenalkan seseorang yang ada di foto itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Jongdae, siapa anak ini?'

'Siapa yang kau maksud?'

Jongdae keluar dari kamarnya, dia sudah berpakaian rapi. Chanyeol menjemputnya untuk pergi kencan. Chanyeol sedang memperhatikan lemari kaca yang menghiasi ruang tamunya, foto-foto berjejer rapi, foto yang dia ambil sendiri dengan kamera digital tuanya. Foto itu berisi tentang masa kecilnya hingga saat ini, juga foto saat dia tinggal selama hampir tiga tahun di Jepang.

'Itu foto sahabatku saat di Jepang, namanya Minseok, dia orang Korea yang lebih lama tinggal di Jepang. Kami hanya selisih satu tahun, dia yang mengajariku banyak hal.' Jongdae tersenyum saat mengingat kenangan manis bersama sahabatnya.

'Tapi dia pindah setahun setelah aku tinggal di sana. Entah apa alasannya.' Jongdae cemberut saat mengingat hal itu.

'Sebenarnya yang mengambil foto itu adalah Luhan hyung.'

'Ah, laki-laki dari cina yang sering kau ceritakan itu?'

'Iya, padahal waktu itu dia sudah terlambat masuk kuliah, tapi menyempatkan diri untuk memotret kami berdua. Dia terlalu baik dan memanjakan kami.'

'Kau selalu menceritakan tentang sahabatmu itu, tapi belum pernah sekalipun aku melihatnya.'

'Aku tidak punya fotonya, Luhan selalu menolak jika aku memintanya untuk berfoto bersama.'

'Begitu...' Chanyeol menatap foto seseorang bernama Minseok itu, kemudian dia menatap kekasihnya yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Dipandanginya Jongdae dari kepala hingga kaki, kemudian tersenyum puas melihat penampilan Jongdae yang keren dan terlihat segar di hari yang cerah.

'Wae?' Tanya Jongdae, dia terkekeh melihat reaksi aneh Chanyeol.

'Aniyo, ayo pergi, nanti lipstikmu luntur.'

'Aku tidak pakai lipstik.'

'Bibirmu merah.'

'Ini alami, tahu.'

'Masa? Sini aku coba.'

'Jangan macam-macam!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siapa yang tahu itu adalah hari terakhirnya mengajak Jongdae jalan-jalan keluar, karena setelahnya dia harus sibuk dengan tugasnya.

"Baek, kau tidak menemukan cincin di dalam apartemen Jongdae?" Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggeleng singkat.

"Tidak, di atas meja nakas hanya ada enam buah gelang, peniti, sekotak jarum, gel rambut, sun block, parfum, juga sebuah bandul kalung yang rusak." Baekhyun mengucapkan benda-benda yang dilihatnya tadi secara lengkap, ingatannya yang kuat sangat berguna di beberapa hal.

"Hanya itu?"

"Iya, hanya itu. Lemarinya hanya berisi pakaian dan dokumen. Dia juga punya banyak sun block, kekasihmu aneh sekali, sekarang masih bulan maret." Baekhyun terkekeh saat dia mengingat isi lemari Jongdae yang terdapat delapan botol sun block.

"Kulitnya sensitif, kulitnya akan memerah jika terkena matahari terlalu lama."

"Kau mengenalnya dengan baik."

"Tentu saja, dia...calon pengantinku..." Mata Chanyeol berubah sendu, dia menatap foto saat Jongdae merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 bersama teman-temannya di Jepang. Baekhyun mengelus pundak sahabatnya simpati.

"Kita pasti akan menemukannya, kau harus yakin." Baekhyun tersenyum kepada Chanyeol, berusaha memberinya semangat. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, dia harus tetap percaya dan berusaha.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbalik secara bersamaan. Suho tersenyum lebar dengan ponsel ditangan kanan berdiri tidak jauh di dekat mereka.

"Mereka menemukan rekaman orang yang menculik Jongdae!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan berlari mengikuti Suho yang lebih dahulu keluar, Baekhyun mengikutinya di belakang.

Chanyeol hampir terpeleset saat mencapai ruang monitor, dia yang paling pertama sampai, Suho dan Baekhyun bahkan tertinggal jauh di belakang. Dia melihat seorang pria berkacamata yang duduk di salah satu kursi. Beberapa petugas keamanan dan polisi berdiri memperhatikan puluhan monitor yang menampilkan gambar dari berbagai sudut gedung apartemen.

"Detektif Park, ternyata saat kejadian sistem telah di retas sehingga tidak terlihat oleh petugas." Ucap salah satu petugas yang ada disana. Chanyeol mendekat ke monitor, matanya memperhatikan satu monitor yang menunjukkan pergerakan.

"Saat kejadian ada beberapa komputer mengalami masalah hingga layar menjadi hitam beberapa saat." Pria berkacamata yang duduk di kursi mengotak-atik laptop yang berada di hadapannya. "Lihat monitor yang ini." Pria itu menunjuk salah satu monitor yang sedang diperhatikan Chanyeol.

Monitor itu memperlihatkan beberapa orang yang berjalan di salah satu lorong, lalu layar menghitam hanya sedetik, kemudian menampilkan lorong kosong.

"Saat itulah penculiknya beraksi, sepertinya orang ini tidak bekerja sendiri. Setidaknya harus seorang hacker profesional yang mampu menggunakan virus Midnight Man untuk menghambat kemampuan komputer." Ucap pria itu datar. "Laptopku hampir saja dimasuki oleh virus itu."

"Tadi aku di beritahu kalian mendapatkan rekaman kejadian itu." Ucap Chanyeol, keningnya berkerut bingung, hal seperti itu bukanlah bidangnya. Disaat yang bersamaan Suho dan Baekhyun baru sampai dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Lari dari lantai 3 ke lantai dasar memang bukanlah hal yang sering mereka lakukan. Itu hal yang Chanyeol lakukan setiap hari.

"Belum, tapi sebentar lagi. Aku hampir selesai." Pria itu menekan tombol keyboard dengan cepat, Chanyeol hanya melongo melihat layar laptop yang terlihat aneh baginya. Ada puluhan, ratusan folder yang menghilang satu persatu, hingga hanya tersisa satu buah folder yang terdapat tanda segitiga merah.

"Dapat." Ucap pria itu dengan monoton, namun dia tersenyum dengan wajah bosan. Pria itu melakukan sesuatu, entah apa, lalu folder itu sudah terlihat normal.

"Aku berhasil mengambil rekaman yang di kacaukan oleh virus itu." Pria itu mengambil handycam yang baru disadari Chanyeol berada di samping laptop. Dia membuka folder yang berisi beberapa file, semua yang ada di ruangan menatap layar kecil itu.

"Aku akan memanipulasi data ini menjadi video, tapi tidak akan bertahan lama. Dalam beberapa menit data ini akan rusak karena virus itu akan kembali mengambil alih. Satu-satunya cara adalah merekam kembali video ini." Pria berkacamata itu masih dengan wajah datarnya menyalakan handycam dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun tepat berada di sebelah kirinya. Baekhyun hanya menatap bingung.

"Rekam." Ucapnya singkat.

"Kenapa harus aku?!" Protes Baekhyun, namun tiga detik kemudian Baekhyun mengambil handycam itu dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, tentu saja." Baekhyun mengkeret setelah pria itu menatapnya dengan wajah-akan-kulempar-wajahmu-dengan-meja-ini-jika-kau-protes-yang diakuinya cukup menyeramkan.

'Imut-imut tapi galaknya minta ampun.' Keluh Baekhyun di dalam hati.

Akhirnya mereka menghabiskan waktu di ruang monitoring sambil memeriksa setiap detail dari rekaman sebelum akhirnya rekaman itu rusak. Mereka dapat mengetahui bahwa penculiknya keluar dari kamar apartemen yang berbeda satu lantai dengan Jongdae. Suho sudah mengantongi nama pemiliknya.

"Apartemen itu di sewa atas nama Kim Minseok sejak satu bulan yang lalu." Ucap Suho saat Chanyeol menanyakan informasi yang sudah di dapatkan.

"Apa? Kim Minseok?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, sepertinya dia pernah mendengar nama itu.

'Itu foto sahabatku saat di Jepang, namanya Minseok, dia orang Korea yang lebih lama tinggal di Jepang.'

"Sepertinya Jongdae pernah menyebut nama itu, saat masih di Jepang, dia bersahabat dengan seseorang yang bernama Minseok."

"Kalau dia mengenal Jongdae, justru ini semakin menambah bukti. Sayang sekali kita tidak dapat mengidentifikasi wajah penculiknya karena rekaman itu terlalu buram. Tapi setidaknya ini cukup." Suho membolak-balik kertas yang sedang di pegangnya, membaca dokumen tebal itu dengan teliti. Sementara Chanyeol masih terdiam di tempatnya, instingnya mengatakan ada hal yang aneh.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana?" Suho langsung mengangkat teleponnya di dering pertama saat ponselnya berbunyi.

'Kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang menggunakan ruangan ini selama tiga hari terakhir.'

"Berarti dia pergi begitu menculik Jongdae."

'Sepertinya begitu, lalu kita harus apa sekarang?'

"Geledah tempat itu, cari sesuatu, petunjuk, catatan, barang, atau apapun itu."

'Aye-aye sir.'

Suho menghela napas panjang dan memijat pangkal hidungnya yang terasa penat.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun tidak menemukan apapun di dalam apartemen Kim Minseok, apartemen itu ditinggalkan sejak Jongdae di culik."

"Baekhyun memeriksa apartemen Kim Minseok? Kenapa kau tidak memintaku? Kenapa malah menyuruhku kembali ke kantor?" Protes Chanyeol, seharusnya itu adalah tugasnya.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kau boleh menyusulnya. Baekhyun dan Kai tidak akan keberatan jika kau membantu mereka." Ucap Suho santai.

"Eh...aku berubah pikiran, aku ikut denganmu saja."

"Kalau begitu jangan banyak protes." Suho melempar kunci mobilnya ke arah Chanyeol yang langsung ditangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Kau temani aku untuk menemui seseorang bernama 'Kim Minseok' ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae duduk di kasur. Dia terbangun di malam hari yang sangat tenang hingga terasa aneh. Ruangan yang dia tempati selama dua hari ini memang sangat sepi. Tetapi hari ini terasa sangat aneh.

Jongdae berjalan ke arah pintu yang tertutup, di perhatikan baik-baik pintu berwarna cokelat itu. Entah dorongan darimana, Jongdae membuka pintu yang anehnya tidak terkunci. Tetapi dibalik pintu itu bukanlah lorong berlapis karpet merah seperti yang dilihatnya terakhir kali. Melainkan sebuah ruangan berdinding hitam dan berlantai putih.

"Tempat apa ini?" Jongdae berjalan ke tengah ruangan, dia menemukan setangkai mawar berwarna merah, bahkan sebagian batangnya juga merah. Aroma mawar itu sangat kuat dan harum, Jongdae mengambil mawar aneh itu dan diperhatikan baik-baik, hingga akhirnya ia sadar bahwa warna merah itu bukanlah merah yang biasanya.

Itu adalah darah yang kering.

Jongdae membuka matanya. Itu adalah salah satu mimpinya yang aneh. Jongdae menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Kamar membosankan yang menjadi temannya, juga aroma mawar yang mulai terasa ke penjuru ruangan. Tunggu? Mawar? Jongdae menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Gege sudah bangun?"

Duak

Jongdae menatap horor seorang pemuda yang sedang merintih kesakitan sambil memegang wajahnya. Tangan kanannya mengepal erat di depan dada, dia beringsut menjauhi pemuda itu perlahan.

"Gege, kenapa Tao dipukul? Sakit tahu..." Pemuda itu menangis, tetapi Jongdae tahu bahwa airmata itu palsu.

"Kau siapa?"

Pemuda itu memanyunkan bibirnya. Wajahnya memang sedikit menakutkan, matanya sangat tajam seolah-olah mengatakan aku akan menusukmu dari belakang jika kau tidak hati-hati. Jongdae menduga anak ini baru memasuki masa remaja. Sekitar empat belas tahunan atau lebih.

"Namaku Zitao, panggil saja Tao. Tao adiknya Luhan gege." Pemuda itu berucap ceria, walaupun bahasa koreanya terdengar aneh.

"A...adiknya Luhan...?" Ucap Jongdae tidak percaya. Dia tidak ingat Luhan punya seorang adik.

"Iya, Luhan gege memanggil Tao panda, karena mata Tao seperti panda. Kata Luhan ge ini hadiah dari ibu, tapi Tao tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibu."

Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ocehan panjang dari pemuda yang duduk bersila di kasurnya. Jongdae memperbaiki posisinya hingga menghadap Tao, tetap menjaga jarak yang aman.

"Kata Luhan ge ibu Tao sudah pergi ke surga. Terkadang Tao iri dengan Luhan ge yang punya ibu, ibu Luhan ge cantik, tapi ibu Tao pasti juga cantik."

Jongdae hanya bisa diam mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh anak aneh ini, dia terlihat sangat semangat bercerita hal yang sebenarnya sangat penting dengan entengnya. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan anak yang satu ini.

"Nama gege Zhongda kan? Gege mau menemani Tao? Luhan gege sibuk, Tao tidak tega mengganggu Kris gege tidur, Lay gege sedang sibuk di laboratorium, Tao tidak punya teman bermain, gege mau menemani Tao kan?"

Jongdae terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya. Perlahan senyuman Tao memudar, sorot matanya kosong.

"Gege tidak mau...?" Bisik Tao, dengan gusar kedua tangannya meremat ujung bajunya. Tao seperti menahan sesuatu, sesuatu yang buruk. Perlahan Jongdae melihat sorot mata Tao menggelap, Tao terlihat kesal, marah, tapi dia menahannya. Atau setidaknya, berusaha menahannya.

"Gege mau!" Ucap Jongdae tiba-tiba, "Gege mau menemani Tao." Lanjutnya. Sebuah senyuman tercipta di wajah Tao, wajahnya kembali cerah.

"Yaaay! Gege suka bunga mawar tidak? Tao punya banyak di kamar, sudah tidak ada durinya, kok. Kapan-kapan Tao akan membawakannya untuk gege."

Kalau saja Jongdae tidak menyukai anak-anak, mungkin dia akan merasa bosan mendengar ucapan Tao. Jongdae dengan sabar mendengar setiap cerita Tao dan sesekali menanggapinya. Jongdae senang mendengar anak-anak menceritakan sesuatu padanya. Tao bukan anak-anak sih, tetapi remaja berusia lima belas tahun yang mengalami gangguan mental. Sepertinya dia mengalami masa kecil yang buruk karena dia sama sekali tidak menyinggung tentang ayahnya. Jongdae tahu dia tidak perlu ikut campur.

"Tao?!"

Dua orang yang duduk berhadapan di atas kasur itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Di sana ada Luhan dan dua orang yang di lihatnya kemarin.

"Gege!" Tao melambaikan tangannya ceria ke arah tiga orang itu.

"Tao, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa tidak tidur?" Luhan mendekati mereka dengan perlahan, matanya terlihat awas.

"Tao tidak bisa tidur, jadi Tao main ke kamar Zhongda gege."

"Tao, ini sudah malam, biarkan Jongdae istirahat." Luhan berujar dengan lembut, tidak ingin melukai perasaan Tao.

"Tapi besok Tao boleh main lagi, kan?" Tanya Tao dengan wajah berbinar.

"Iya, tentu. Kau boleh bermain ke sini, iya kan, Jongdae?" Jongdae terkejut saat Luhan tiba-tiba menyebut namanya. Jongdae hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Baiklah, besok kita ngobrol lagi ya!" Tao beranjak dari kasur dan keluar dari kamar Jongdae. Pria yang paling tinggi menemani Tao keluar.

"Kenapa dia bisa masuk?" Luhan berbisik dalam bahasa china kepada pria berkacamata yang dilihatnya dua hari yang lalu. "Kau tidak memberikan kuncinya pada Tao kan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Mungkin dia mengambilnya dari kamarku saat aku sedang di klinik." Jawab pria itu.

Luhan mendesah lelah, pria menawan itu menatap Jongdae, "Tao tidak melakukan hal yang aneh kan?" Luhan bertanya ambigu.

"Tidak, memangnya...kenapa?" Tanya Jongdae bingung.

"Anak itu mengidap bipolar." Jawab Luhan, dia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jarinya. "Walaupun usianya masih lima belas tahun dia sudah cukup berbahaya."

Jongdae terdiam, itu cukup menjelaskan sikap aneh Tao. Luhan duduk di kasur, jaraknya cukup dekat dengan Jongdae. Jongdae langsung menjatuhkan pandangannya ke tangannya sendiri, berusaha untuk tidak menatap pria menawan dihadapannya.

"Aku akan kembali ke klinik." Ucap pria berkacamata sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Jongdae yang panik karena ditinggal sendiri dengan Luhan yang menatapnya seperti serigala buas.

Ruangan itu hening, Jongdae hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya bermain-main dengan selimutnya. Dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Luhan yang seakan menelanjanginya. Luhan mengulurkan tangannya, Jongdae tersentak saat Luhan memegang rambut hitamnya.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah, rambutmu masih halus seperti dulu." Bisik Luhan. Jemari Luhan semakin turun.

"Mata yang berbinar indah."

Semakin turun.

"Pipi tirus yang menawan."

Jongdae menutup matanya saat jari itu mencapai bibirnya.

"Bibir yang cantik..."

Suara Luhan merendah, dia sedikit memajukan tubuhnya. Matanya tidak lepas dari wajah Jongdae yang tidak pernah bosan dipandangnya. Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin dekat hingga bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan. Jongdae memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Luhan terdiam melihat reaksi Jongdae. Tangannya terkepal erat disamping tubuhnya.

BRAK

Jongdae terpaku. Keheningan terpecah oleh suara tangan Luhan yang memukul dinding di sebelah kepalanya.

"Kenapa...?" Luhan menggeram di depan telinganya. Jongdae merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika. Luhan terdengar menakutkan dan berbahaya.

Keheningan kembali mengambil alih. Jongdae hanya bisa terdiam, tangannya bergetar takut. Luhan sangat menyeramkan baginya. Luhan yang melihat Jongdae ketakutan di bawahnya hanya bisa menggeram kesal. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Jongdae berjengit saat Luhan membanting pintu dengan keras. Airmata yang ditahannya sejak tadi akhirnya lolos begitu saja.

"Hyung...sejak kapan kau berubah..." Lirihnya pelan.

Jongdae menggenggam cincin pemberian Chanyeol. Dia menangis dalam diam.

"Chanyeol...aku ingin pulang..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue...


End file.
